With armor-piercing weapons, the greatest destructive probability with the smallest number of firings is required. Between identical hollow-charge projectiles, only a limited difference in effect should be encountered. This requires the production of units with strict tolerances. This applies also to the geometry of the point-forming insert.
Even when substantially dimensionally identical hollow-charge projectiles are formed under substantially identical conditions, disadvantageously different effects are encountered. Investigations with hollow-charge inserts with good geometric congruence shown individual differences in a microscopic range, especially with respect to grain boundaries. To these differences, at least in part the disadvantageous deviations can be ascribed.